The End of A Journey
by BoredParanoia
Summary: The Final Chapter of BrawlQuest... What Pit wanted from Mario was nothing more, nothing less...


This is it! The Final chapter! Sorry to all who probably swore at me. Thanks to all who reviewed and all who read. Here is your conclusion.

Note that the arena they are fighting on is the same arena at the start of Subspace Emissary.

Disclaimer: Nintendo. Nuff' Said.

* * *

A fist rammed right into Pit's chest. The angel gave a grunt as he was pushed back. Pit tried to catch his breath, only to yell in pain as the plumber's boot connected with his leg. Pit was lifted off the ground, but not for long as Mario turned around and quickly punished Pit with a forward smash.

Pit landed on the opposite side of the platform. The crowd had gone deafly silent. The confirmed brawlers stood in the V.I.P. lounge just staring at the fight. Everyone was on the edge of their seat. Marth and Ike just were bouncing up and down their knees in excitement. Lucas trembled at the carnage. Samus was punching in numbers to see how good of a chance Pit had. Luigi was stuffing his face with spaghetti and pasta, while Peach had a hand to her face. Bowser plotted how to kidnap the princess while taking no interest in the fight. Everyone else the author just couldn't make up enough reactions.

The fight between Mario and Pit was on the last stretch. Both competitors were on their last life. Both of their chests heaved in and out as an obvious sigh of fatigue. Mario's clothes were ripped and had slashes all over him. A scratch leaked blood which crawled down the Italian's cheek. Despite the damage to him, Mario's eyes gleamed with determination to win.

Pit, however, looked worse off than Mario. His hair was heat curled and was missing the laurel wreath. His clothes practically stank of fire, and also looked like someone left an iron on them for far too long. One of his shin guards was missing, and as a result, his shin had taken damage and was responding with a shade of purple. Mario had, in the course of the fight, punched Pit so hard that his one of his eyes was almost shut. However, just like the bruised and battle weathered veteran on the opposite corner, Pit's visible eye shone and glistened with the fire of determination and the absolute will to win at any legal cost. It was a look he had received, and a look he had given back tenfold.

The two simply stood, facing down each other as if imploring the other to make a move. Suddenly, Mario and Pit looked up as the crowd gasped. There floating above the ring was an orb. The orb shone with all the color of the rainbow, and had the insignia of the brawlers. The insignia had two lines meeting at a perpendicular angle, and looked like the corner of a t. For many, it was a pretty bauble. For the brawlers, it was something more. It was a smash ball.

The item allowed the user the ability of their final smash, a devastating attack that when used right, could practically alone turn the tide of battle. That was why it was coveted.

Earlier in the fight, Pit managed to ward off Mario long enough to get the smash ball. The feeling he got was great. Pit felt like a great energy had built up inside him, and in such quantity that Pit felt like he was about to break apart. He felt like he needed to release it.

Raising his hand in the air, he called Palutena and immediately felt the power leave him. A moment later, Palutena could have been seen along with a troop of centurions. Pit then sent the centurions against Mario.

Mario tried to avoid them, but the centurions were like barracudas. They relentlessly charged into Mario, eventually ramming him off for the lead. However, Pit took the time that Mario spent respawning to weep for the centurions. It was a well known fact that when a centurion engages in hand to hand combat, there was a very, very high chance that they will lose their ability to fly. For Angel Land, losing your ability to fly was the same as a death sentence. So for Pit, he felt like he had more people that depended on him, that he can't let down.

Pit and Mario stared at each other for a while, and then both jumped in the air to grab the ball. Mario got to it first, able to give the ball a drop kick. However it was not enough to break it, leaving Pit to have a shot at it with a twirling of his bow.

The ball flew off in a different direction, making Pit spread his wings and glide towards it in an effort to keep up. However, a fist slammed into Pit's back, making him slam back into the platform. Pit roared with effort as he got back up and fired an arrow straight up into the air.

Mario had seen the arrow and drop kicked the ball out of the way. The arrow lodged itself into Mario's body then disappeared. Mario took the arrow, because he had seen that Pit's arrows had the ability to break the smash ball in one shot.

A flurry of white feathers covered the plumber's eyes as he was assaulted by a ring of light. Mario slammed into the ground, followed by Pit. He reformed his bow and aimed at the ball. Pit fired his arrow, the beam heading towards the ball like a target.

The audience held their breath as the arrow got closer. Finally, the arrow swished past the ball by just an inch. The audience gasped in disappointment as Pit held back an expletive that threatened to move past his lips.

Suddenly, Mario got to his knees and spun around, kicking Pit off his feet. He took after the ball and was able to smash it open. The arena turned dark, and Pit got up to face Mario. Mario's body was surrounded by an aura that light up the entire arena. The aura shifted around, changing color as it did.

Mario stared at his hand, and then closed as he looked at Pit with regret. However, he gasped at Pit's face. The angel had crouched in battle ready position, his bow in two. When Mario tried to ask why, a tear ran down Pit's cheek.

"Please, nothing less and nothing more."

Those words stung Mario to the core. But the Italian plumber nodded as he also began to bounce on the balls of his feet. As Nintendo's mascot, he would honor Pit's request.

Winds blew around the arena as the crowd watched what would happen. Pit then broke the silence by firing an arrow at Mario.

Mario stood his ground, then drew out his cape and swung it, firing it back at Pit. Pit responded by taking out his mirror shield and reflecting it back at Mario. And so it went, an impromptu racquetball match, with Pit as the wall and Mario as the racketeer. Mario then finally sidestepped the arrow, leaving Pit to react instantly.

Pit put away the mirror shield, and gathering strength in his legs, began to dash towards Mario. After gathering enough momentum, Pit jumped forward and drew his daggers back. Mario turned his head only for his eyes to widen as they saw Pit screaming and flying towards him.

Mario then began to focus the energy building inside him to his hands, which promptly summoned two fireballs in his palms. Drawing them back, he began to pool power in them as Pit drew closer and closer. Then Mario screamed as he brought the hands forward, at the same time Pit screamed as he flung his daggers towards Mario.

A blast of fire consumed the arena as the audience let a scream, covering their faces to shield them from the heat. The V.I.P. Lounge had a heatproof window, but the light still made everyone cover their eyes from the brightness.

Finally, the light cleared and everyone was able to look. Suddenly an explosion of light blasted out of the darkness of the void below as the announcer shouted "Game Set!!!"

At those words, the crowd hurriedly looked up at the arena, and then let out a loud gasp. On the arena, on his knees, looking absolutely forlorn and upset at his victory, Mario was there.

* * *

Everyone watched in melancholy as the revival platform floated down from the sky. Pit jumped off the platform, head bowed. Silence reigned over the audience as Mario stood awkwardly nearby.

The bow clattered to the floor, soon followed by Pit's knees. The angel bent over, wings folded over him. Then Pit began to make sobbing noises as his body trembled with each sob.

Everyone began to avert their eyes from their sight, feeling their own salty tears push against their eyes. Marth covered his eyes with his hand, while Ike squeezed the hilt of Ragnell as a way to keep his manhood intact. Zelda stared at the scene, then cried on Link's shoulder. Her hand accidentally released Navi from her glass prison.

"Hey, listen!"

Link simply shut her back in the jar. Samus looked at the numbers on her calculator then fiercely threw the calculator against the wall. Ganondorf simply laughed at Pit's misery, until he noticed that a whole bunch of brawlers were staring at him with murderous gleams in their eyes.

Mario then breathed in and summoned his courage. Crouching near the grieving angel, he put a hand on Pit. Pit looked up at the plumber with tears running down his cheeks. The angel pursed his lips then hugged the plumber, nearly crushing the heavyset Italian.

Mario glanced at the floor, then responded to Pit's hug with his own. The whole arena simply stood silent as the crowd mourned the end of a journey, a journey of blood, sweat and tears, a journey that had ended in tragedy.

Suddenly, the announcer board began to fizzle and fuzz. Everyone gasped and stared at the occurrence. Mario and Pit stared as they began to stand up. Finally, the face of Sakurai dominated the board.

"Um…Hi." Sakurai awkwardly waved as the crowd stared at him, and a select few were preparing to murder him in his sleep.

"Yes, well, Pit, I see you lost."

Pit nodded miserably.

"Well, the board was watching you, and has to say you would make a good addition to the roster."

Pit blinked.

"Also, you were receiving a lot more character requests than what we anticipated. So…Pit will you step forward?"

Pit stepped closer to the screen and bowed. Sakurai cleared his throat. The whole arena gasped in surprise as Pit was surrounded by light.

"Pit, by the power invested in me as developer of Super Smash Bros Brawl, I now appoint thee as a confirmed brawler!!!"

The light disappeared and showed Pit with fresh new costume. He held in his hand a brawler badge. He simply stared at the badge. However, it didn't take long for him to react as he sank to his knees, crying tears of joy.

Suddenly, two strong arms lifted him and placed them on shoulders. Pit looked down at Captain Falcon and Donkey Kong, who both gave him huge smiles. The arena went wild as everyone stood up and cheered the new member. The Star Fox characters shot their guns in their arms. Jeff appeared and hurriedly set off fireworks. The villains all looked at each other, and then began to grudgingly clap their hands.

For Pit, he felt higher than he had ever flown before. Taking a look around the arena that was cheering him, he smiled so widely he thought he face would crack. Raising his badge and bow in the air, he laughed.

It was the end of a journey, the end of a journey soaked in blood, sweat, and tears. It was the end of a journey that ended in triumph.

* * *

Whew!

The final chapter is finished!

Thank you to all who had reviewed, alerted, or favorited this fiction.

Among the people I would like to thank:

PitFTW

Xx Starlight Guardian xX

Omni-wave

UnstableNinja24

Inubaka07

Cherry Blossom Haiku

And viewers like you!!! Thank You!!! Peace!!!


End file.
